


Skirts

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [60]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Flirting, Flustered, Groping, Lets face it, Sexual Tension, Short Story, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Skirts, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cheerleading, flustered billy hargrove, i just wanted to write more billy incest fics, short skirt, this is purely sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Your new cheerleading skirt looked sinfully good on you.*OLD Tumblr story*
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh you look so pretty (y/n)!” Susan cooes and makes you take another spin to show off your new skirt. Not just your skirt but your whole entire cheerleader uniform. You had just been inducted into the Hawkins High cheerleading squad. Your father had insisted that you join some sort of sport or extracurricular activity so that you didn’t end up like your brother Billy. Sure you could’ve done other things but you always thought that being a cheerleader would be kind of nice. You’d be able to build up more strength in your legs and arms as well as become more flexible. 

Plus you had to admit that you looked hella cute in your uniform. 

Max, not really being the girly girl type, scrunches up her nose. “Isn’t it a bit too short mom? I don’t think Neil would be too happy to see her in it.” 

“Hey, he’s the one who told me to join something at school. And I did.” You point out and smooth the tight material over your waist and hips. 

The front door creaks open making you jump, partly fearing that it was your father. So much for the bravery that had been in your words. Truth was you were scared about what your father would have to say. He was always ready to call you out on the things you wore and even so far as to call you a slut just because you were comfortable with your body. Neil already called Billy plenty worse things. Billy had no shame about his body. He was always well groomed and took care of himself; which Neil translated to him being a so-called ‘faggot’. 

Lucky for you it was just Billy coming home from probably another date. He’s about to pass the living room completely until he catches sight of you from his periphery. Billy comes to an immediate halt and takes a step back. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” 

“Language Billy.” Susan gently reminds him, although she knows that she really doesn’t have any authority over him. 

“You’re looking at the newest member of the Hawkins High cheer squad!” Claiming proudly you put your hands on your hips. 

Normally Billy was full of sarcasm and easy comebacks. Both of which seemed to be failing him at that moment. For once he stood there like a complete idiot. 

So you decided to be the one to do the teasing. “Cat got your tongue Billy?” 

That seemed to pull him back. He grins. “Shut up. Dad’s gonna flip when he sees you like that. Besides, I didn’t know you were such a girly girl.” 

“Cheerleading is a sport, thank you very much. Not just for girly girls.” 

“Better be careful you don’t accidentally show the entire crowd your panties.” 

“Billy!” Susan scolds him, shocked that he would say something like that to his sister. 

You bit down on your bottom lip. ‘You wish you could see my panties.’ “Anyone would be happy to see my undies, thank you very much. Now if everyone will excuse me, I have to change out of this before dad gets home.” You excuse yourself and head to your room, brushing past Billy in the process.   
  
  


You knew it was him entering your room as you were picking out your clothes to change into. “You have to be careful with what you say dummy. She’ll start thinking things and-” 

A shiver runs up your body when you feel a hand run up your exposed thigh and up past your skirt. 

“Hey, I can’t help myself when you dress like that.” Billy hums. “Geez, do you really gotta wear that thing in public? Every other guy is gonna get turned on.” 

“That’s why I’ll have my big brother beat them up if they try anything.” Of course you knew he would. Billy had been getting braver in his feelings for you. As long as he didn’t overstep the line in front of others you indulged in his roaming hands and teasing glances. You didn’t think the affection you received from Billy was that bad. In fact you relished in the idea that you could drive him so crazy while he was the one to drive all the other girls crazy. 

Looks like you’d have to wear skirts more often.


	2. Chapter 2

It was torture. Plain and simple. 

That’s what was going through Billy’s head all day at school as he was forced to watch his sister walk around the halls in her clingy cheerleading uniform. He had to practically stop himself from grinding his teeth every time he saw a guy’s head turn as she passed by them. 

And of course (y/n) was oblivious to their attention. What she wasn’t oblivious to was Billy’s concentrated stares. 

It was driving him crazy. Even in class when she was nowhere in sight, Billy found himself thinking about her skirt riding up her thigh. How close he had gotten to. . . 

“Mr. Hargrove.” 

Lazily he turns his attention to his teacher who was standing in front of class, agitation on their face as they saw him clearly not paying attention to the lesson. He normally never did so it was a wonder why his teachers still called him out on it. They should be used to it by now. 

“Glad that you’ve finally returned to earth, Mr. Hargrove. Now come up here and solve this problem.” 

Billy rolls his eyes and gets up from his desk. Of course he had no idea how to do it, but he’d bullshit his way through it. 

The classroom door opens and Billy is thankful for a distraction until he sees who steps in. 

A few members of the cheerleading squad make their way inside. One of them goes over to Billy’s teacher to ask if they can make some quick announcements. (y/n) stands pretty, pompoms held out in front of her. She cast Billy a sideways glance and a coy little smirk that went unnoticed by the rest of the class. 

Oh boy. 

Billy felt his fingers twitch on the chalk in his grip. He didn’t trust that grin one bit. When (y/n) used to do that grin as a child that meant she was up to no good. They were in public though. Surely she wouldn’t to anything that would compromise Billy’s composure. She was the careful one, the thoughtful one. 

He wasn’t even paying attention to what the other cheerleader was announcing to the class with such a shrill voice. Billy kept (y/n) in his periphery. She didn’t seem too concerned with him though. She smiled on at the others and did a stupid little cheer. Maybe she wouldn’t do anything and that little smirk of her’s was just to tease him. 

He should’ve known better. 

As the cheerleaders were leaving, (y/n) dropped one of her pom poms making her have to bend over and offer Billy a view of her ass. 

Done for. Absolutely finished. That was the last thing required to unhinge Billy. The stick of chalk snapped between his fingers.   
*   


All you had to do was wait. 

You grinned to yourself at what you had done. Perhaps it was cruel but you would have fun for as long as possible messing around with him. He always made you jealous when he was surrounded by girls, touching their waist and such when he saw you were looking. You needed some sort of payback. 

And you had found the perfect opportunity. 

You knew there would be consequences to what you had just done and that’s what made you giddy. The punishments were always the best. 

After school you waited for Billy at his car and you immediately saw him stomping toward you with eyes that could kill. 

“How was your day Billy?” You coo. 

He ignores you and opens his driver side door before unlocking your side. The engine comes to life and Billy wastes no time in peeling out of the parking lot. You look at him with confusion. 

“We were supposed to wait for Max.” 

“She can walk home.” Billy snaps. “Do you know what your little stunt did to me (y/n)?” 

All playfulness was gone as you worried about your step-sister. “Turn back Billy. We have to get Max-” 

“Do you know what your stunt did to me (y/n)?” He repeats again, a little more harsher this time. 

You pause before mumbling out a soft ‘no’. That’s when you realized that Billy wasn’t driving the usual way home. He was driving you to the remoteness that skirted the woods. Billy began to drive off the road and off to the side where he stopped the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. You watch him, slightly scared, as he crosses over to your side of the car. Opening the door he doesn’t even bother to tell you to get out. Instead he ducks his head and unbuckles your belt. Without any effort he pulls you out by your arm. You meekly protest as he drags you into the thicket of trees. Fear started to raise inside of you. You knew Billy would never hurt you. So what was going on? 

Soon you found out as he pushed the front of your body against a tree, his hands hungrily moving up your thighs and flipping your skirt up to expose your rear to him. “You tease. Did you think you would get away with that? Bold of you to think you would.” The scent of his cigarettes clung to his breath as he leans his lips to your neck. 

You close your eyes and grin.


End file.
